Sharing an Apartment: Two
by xxbluewingsxx
Summary: Nothing to do with One. Remy and Rogue. Best friends... or something more? At least that's what Rogue wants it to secretly be. But Remy has a secret that might prevent anything from ever happening. Will their frienship fall, or will love blossom? R


**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution.**

Okay, so we were playing this improv game in drama where two people pretend to be best friends sharing an apartment. Basically they both have a secret. The one friend's secret is forcing her to leave the apartment for whatever reason, and the other friend's secret involves making the friend stay. And they can't give away their secret, though they can give hints.

Anyways, we did a couple of scenes in class and I though they'd make really good stories, so here we are! I hope you like them. I made a few adjustments to this one to make it better... and I had to come up with an ending because we ran out of time and the scene never got finished.

So in this story Remy's trying to leave but Rogue want's him to stay.

**

* * *

**

****

Sharing an Apartment: Two

Rogue sat in the kitchen at the table drinking a cup of tea, reading a newspaper which was lying on the table, perfectly flat.

It was then Remy came out of a room, carrying a large box which he placed on the floor by the doorway.

Rogue looked up at him. "What's that?" She asked, nodding to the box and pointing with her chin.

Remy scratched the back of his head and turned to look at the box as he walked ever so slowly towards the table. "Oh... that's just um... some old things. I'm uh... donating them." He said, sitting back down.

"Really?" Rogue got up to go over and look in the box. Remy turned away with a painful look on his face.

"You're getting rid of..." She paused in her searching's to pull out a maroon sweater. "Your Christmas gift from me?" She asked, voice trembling slightly.

Remy turned back to her. "It doesn't fit anymore." He said in a tone that clearly stated he didn't want to talk anymore.

"Oh... I didn't think you had grown that much, but if you say so." She got back up, smiling cheerfully and sitting on a chair and taking another sip of her coffee. "What's the matter?" She asked when he sat down at the kitchen table, looking slightly put out.

Remy shook his head, hands clasped and staring at the floor. "Nothing. I'm just thinking..."

"Oh..." Rogue suddenly grinned. "Want to play sudoku?" She asked.

Remy looked at her in slight annoyance. "No. Not today."

Rogue's grin fell. "But we do it together every Saturday morning!" She protested.

"Well, I'm not in the mood today!" Remy got up and grabbed a coffee, taking a good long gulp before calming himself and sitting back down, putting his face in his hands in a defeated manner.

"Well..." Rogue said slowly. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

Remy looked at her, clasping his hands together and lowering them. "Alright." He said quietly, then spoke louder. "Fine... Just not saving private Ryan." He added with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Rogue looked surprised. "But saving private Ryan is your favourite movie!" She protested.

"Not anymore!" He said in annoyance and stood up, going into the family room and lying down on the couch.

Rogue came in and pushed a DVD into the DVD player and started it up, sitting down crossed legged on the couch with Remy.

They hadn't even made it through the previews when Remy was grumbling. "Why do we still have this couch? It's so lumpy! It's hurting me!" He growled irritably.

"Well, we can go get another one." Rogue said, readjusting her position on the couch.

"Never mind. Just forget it!" They sat in silence, but suddenly Remy got up and walked across the room with an impatient noise.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rogue asked, eyes widening.

"Nowhere... I'm just pacing." Remy said as he turned once he got to the wall and walked back across the room, indeed pacing.

"What's the matter? I know something's bothering you." Rogue said, looking at him in concern.

Remy waved his hand as though dismissing her comment. "It's not important. Just... Whatever."

He went into the kitchen, fuming the whole while. Rogue followed him in and sat down at the table. "So... How's Belladonna?" She asked in a pretty sarcastic tone.

Remy was too off in his world to notice. "Oh, she's fine." He sat down at the table and groaned.

"Remy please. We're best friends. Don't hide things from me. What's going on?" She asked, pleading with him and hoping he'd tell.

Remy sighed. "I have to go somewhere." He said slowly, refusing to look Rogue in the eyes.

Rogue looked at him and said with a hint of bitterness. "Is Belladonna going?"

Remy shook his head. "No, she's not."

Rogue instantly perked up and grinned. "Well, can I come?"

Remy shook his head. "No, sorry."

Rogue looked confused. "So... who are you going with?"

Remy ran a hand through his hair, still avoiding to make eye contact with her. "A bus load of people." At Rogue's confused look he continued. "I'd love to take you with me, but I just can't."

"Why not?" Rogue asked, then she asked in bit more of accusing tone. "Where are you going?"

Remy sat down at the chair opposite hers. "You remember how I told you the Admiral called me to his office this week?"

Rogue shook her head, a puzzled look on her face. "He called you down? Does that mean you got promoted?"

An uneasy look crossed Remy's face. "Not exactly."

Rogue's jaw dropped. "You weren't fired were you?" She asked, voice filled with worry.

Remy shook his head. "No, not that either."

Rogue sighed. "Well, what then?" She asked breathlessly.

Remy remained silent until it finally burst out of him. "I'm getting transferred."

Rogue's jaw opened, the closed. Her eyes filled with sadness, then anger and lastly, hurt and betrayal. "What? Where? When? Why?"

"I'm getting transferred to Afghanistan. I have to be all packed by Monday. And I don't know why. He chose certain amount of us to transfer." Remy said, answering each question Rogue had asked.

"But you can't go!" Rogue said, as Remy got up, heading in the direction of his room.

Remy shook his head. "It's too late. I've already agreed to it and everything. I have no choice. I made a mistake and now I have to go."

Rogue eyes filled with tears. "When were you going to tell me? Were you waiting until I noticed all your things were gone or you didn't come home from work one day?!" She asked bitterly, an accusing tone in her voice.

Remy looked at her, as though she was being unfair. "I don't know. I knew how much it would hurt you, so I was putting it off. I didn't want us yelling at each other like this on one of my last days here. I wanted us to enjoy our time like we always used to!"

"But how could you keep this from me?! We're supposed to be friends!" Rogue cried, tears spilling from her eyes at this point.

"We are friends! And don't make this sound like it's my fault!" Remy yelled back.

"It is your fault!" Rogue screamed. "You signed up for it! How could you?!"  
"I don't know! It was a mistake! I'm sorry!" Remy turned and stormed back into his room, slamming the door shut.

Rogue let out a sob and cried louder and harder than she had in days. She didn't know how long she sat their for, but it must have been a long time because Remy emerged from his room again, a phone in his hand.

"I just got off the phone with Belladonna. She wasn't too thrilled about the transfer." He said, ignoring Rogue's deathly glare. "So I've broken it off with her, and she understands." He finished.

"Why do I care?" Rogue asked, sounding as if she had a head cold.

Remy shrugged. "I don't know. Best friends for so long, thought you might be interested in what was going on with my love life."

Rogue gave him a hard look. "Why would I care about what happens between you and Belladonna?" Rogue said in a menacing tone.

Remy shrugged. "I just thought you'd care. Whatever. Anyways, I can't help but notice you're acting differently than what I'm used to."

Rogue turned her head away. "You mean besides the fact I'm pissed you got a transfer and never told me?"

Remy sighed. "Yes Rogue, besides that. Actually, I noticed it's been going on for quite a few months, and as your best friend, I have a right to know what is on your mind."

Rogue looked at him and shook her head. "I can't tell you. If I did, it would ruin the friendship we've had since grade 2."

Remy chuckled with laughter. "Nothing could possibly ruin our friendship unless you said you were in love with me?" He continued to laugh but soon stopped when Rogue turned her head away from him again. Remy inhaled deeply. "Oh Rogue... you're not..."

An awkward silence came between them until Remy turned and went back in his room again but not before saying "I'm sorry. You should have said something sooner." Before shutting the door.

_Like you should have said something sooner about getting the transfer? _Rogue wanted to ask, but found she had no voice.

Remy spent a good part of the day in his room. Rogue could only assume he was packing, and Rogue tried her best to go about her usual Saturday business, but it was hard when she knew soon she'd be the only one in this apartment.

It was close to 7:00 p.m. when Remy finally emerged clutching the phone in his hand and grinning.

Rogue snorted when she saw him, hiding her face behind her newspaper. "What do you want now?" She asked coldly.

There was no mistaking the excitement in his voice, so she lowered the newspaper curiously. "Someone went to the Admiral today asking if he could get the transfer to Afghanistan."

"All the more people you know you'll be travelling with." Rogue said, raising the paper once more.

Remy reached across the table and lowered it, so he was looking her in the eye. There was no mistaking the annoyance in her eyes. "But only a specific number of people can go!"

"So?" Rogue asked, not at all sure where he was going with this. "Get to the point."

"The Admiral just asked if it would be okay if I crossed my name off the list of people transferring to Afghanistan. And I accepted."

Rogue stared at him, blinking a few times as she tried to take in what he had said.

Remy's grin grew. "I'm staying!"

Rogue's mouth opened and closed a few times before she finally said. "Good for you and Belladonna. You might want to call her and tell her the change of plans." Rogue's eyes averted back to the paper as she spoke.

Remy rocked back and forth on his heels. "Nah. I think I'm better off without her." Rogue looked up at him, but all he did was wink and go back inside his room.

When the door had snapped shut quietly behind her, Rogue cracked a faint smile and her cheeks turned a light pink as she understood what he meant.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: So Remy was getting a job transfer to Afghanistan. That was his secret for leaving. Rogue's was that she had feelings for him and was jealous and resentful towards his girlfriend Belladonna because she had feelings for him and wanted him to stay.

Yah, the next one is going to be Pietro and Lance. It should be up within a week. I hope you're enjoying these. Please review??!!


End file.
